Currently, users of a networked marketplace may be able to shop, browse, compare, and share items offered for sale by a merchant. Users of some online marketplaces may be able to add items to an electronic shopping cart for purchase at a later time. Other network marketplaces allow users to bid on items offered for sale in an auction. Online marketplaces often provide users with the ability to “checkout” or purchase items added to a shopping cart or items for which the user has placed the winning bid.
A user who may experience a problem with network connectivity (e.g., low bandwidth connection or poor device performance) during their network session may be unable to complete their intended item browsing or item purchase. In such cases, a user may be forced to completely restart the session or complete their transaction at a later time.